Anhedonia
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Peter est là sans être là. Autour de lui le monde tourne à une vitesse entêtante, les figures se succèdent dans un imbroglio de couleurs et de visages qu'il n'arrive plus à reconnaitre. Des yeux, marrons, verts, bleus. Des cheveux, brun, roux, blonds. Des voix, hystériques, peinées. Peter lui, ne peut plus rien discerner.


Hey salut tout le monde, je poste ce petit OS de rien de tout que j'ai écrit l'autre nuit. C'est assez sombre et triste, alors ne le lisez pas si vous vous sentez trop déprimé ...

* * *

Peter est là sans être là. Autour de lui le monde tourne à une vitesse entêtante, les figures se succèdent dans un imbroglio de couleurs et de visages qu'il n'arrive plus à reconnaitre. Des yeux, marrons, verts, bleus. Des cheveux, brun, roux, blonds. Des voix, hystériques, peinées. Peter, lui, ne peut plus rien discerner.

Là, il se sent vidé de toute substance, une certaine lassitude engourdie ses muscles et son cerveau… Il n'arrive pour le moment qu'à se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose, pourtant anodine et insignifiante. _La peinture du rebord de la fenêtre se décolle,_ pense-t-il sans relâche. Chaque fois que son esprit tente d'analyser la situation, il finit inlassablement par revenir, comme un bruit de fond ou une ritournelle entêtante, sur la peinture écaillée du rebord de fenêtre. Il faut dire que la structure n'est pas jeune. L'armature est rouillée et les rideaux de feutres sont troués. Et ici, juste sur le rebord, des écailles de la peinture jadis blanche mais jaunie par le temps, se décollent. Les écailles se déposent sur le sol en un petit amas terne que le moindre mouvement balaye aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Peter prend une inspiration. Tout semble tellement irréel. Est-ce bien la réalité ? Il sent son coeur battre, il sent sa transpiration après cette longue journée, et l'humidité du climat. Il y'a l'odeur de la poussière aussi, et celle acre, de la saleté. Mais c'est bizarre, tout ça lui parvient de très loin. D'ailleurs il ne sent plus vraiment la douleur de sa cheville cassée. Il a l'impression de flotter dans du coton. Et puis il n'entend pas non plus les craquements du parquet quand on marche dessus, ni les voix qui s'interpellent. Les sons lui semblent étouffés et lointains, comme la rumeur assourdie de la télévision qu'on a oubliée d'éteindre dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il regarde autour de lui, ses yeux un peu hagards se posent sur la figure baissée sur le sol et d'un coup il a du mal à mettre un nom sur ce corps. Ce corps qu'il connait pourtant. Des grands yeux marrons et la peau noire. Ah ! Le Colonel Rhode, bien sûr ! Il est penché près de… Mais c'est étrange comme la peinture s'écaille sur cette fenêtre tout de même. Elle se soulève et se craquelle par endroit, et laisse apparaitre une couche de peinture plus vieille encore. Peter se demande combien de couches de peinture se sont superposées sur ce vieux rebord de fenêtre. Il imagine les strates terrestres qui se superposent de la même façon, comme il avait appris en biologie au collège. Il a envie de décoller une des écailles qui semblent déjà à moitié détachée.

« Peter… » Peter se retourne vers la voix qui l'appelle. Il a le visage d'un mort. Ses yeux sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites et voilés. Son visage est presque gris. Il transpire et sa voix a un timbre étrange.

« Peter. » Il répète, et cette fois sa voix est plus douce, comme descendue d'un ton. Peter essaye de focaliser son regard sur lui, mais c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à percer la bulle de coton dans laquelle il se trouve. Peter le voit comme il découvrirait un étranger. Il fronce un peu les sourcils mais… tout lui semble tellement improbable. Cette impression de surréalité le fait d'un coup douter de ce qu'il voit. Et s'il rêvait ?

« Peter ! » La voix du Colonel Rhode est plus forte. Elle tente de le raccrocher à la réalité mais Peter doute vraiment de ce qu'il voit. Un léger mouvement relance la douleur dans sa cheville et lui assure que, oui, ce qu'il vit est bien en train d'arriver. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu et il essaye, il essaye _vraiment_ de se concentrer sur ce que lui dit le Colonel Rhode, mais la peinture sur la fenêtre est recouverte de poussière et aussi de cadavres d'araignées et de petits insectes ! Peter voudrait souffler dessus et les voir s'envoler.

Non, Peter se concentre cette fois, il sent le monde qui l'entoure lui filer entre les doigts. Il a l'impression d'essayer d'attraper un filet d'eau entre ses doigts pour la voir se faufiler et s'engouffrer entre ses phalanges. Il a soudain très chaud et très froid.

Il balaye la pièce du regard. _C'est impossible pas vrai ?_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? _Ce n'est pas possible._ Mais quoi ? Qu'y'a-t-il d'impossible ?

Peter regarde. Il regarde vraiment. Il essaye _vraiment_ de trouver du sens à ce qu'il voit. Il tente _vraiment_ de trouver la logique à tout ça. Mais… la logique n'est tout simplement pas là. Il y'a Peter là, dans un coin près d'une fenêtre jaunie par le temps. Il y'a cette pièce au parquet poussiéreux qui craque à cause des lattes. Il ya le Colonel Rhode, avec son armure penché sur le sol près de…

Près de…

Ploc. La bulle explose. Sa petite bulle de coton et de soie explose. Ça ne prend qu'un instant. Un millième de seconde et Ploc ! Soudain il est assommé. Submergé. Etourdi. Il entend d'abord. Les voix qui hurlent au dehors du bâtiment en ruine. Les sirènes dans les rues. La voix du Colonel Rhode « PETER ! »

Il voit ensuite. La lumière trop vive malgré le ciel nuageux. La détresse sur le visage du Colonel. Et puis… Et puis…

Il sent aussi… L'odeur du bois et de la poussière. Celle de la pluie sur l'asphalte chaud. Celle du sang, ferrugineuse et entêtante.

Il a mal d'un coup. A la cheville, au crâne. Sur la hanche là où un pic de métal l'a égratigné.

Et puis il a peur. C'est une panique soudaine qui grandit dans son coeur et fleurit à une vitesse terrifiante. L'instant d'avant il est serein, la minute d'après, tout s'abat et se retourne. C'est comme si la terre avait changé d'axe ! D'une seule poussée, son corps est pris d'une répulsion sans nom. Son esprit ne peut rien contre l'effroi et le désarrois qui s'abattent sur lui comme un ras de marré au bout de la jetée. Peter est sur le bout de la jetée, il lutte pour ne pas être entrainé, mais déjà le tourbillon l'emporte et le malmène, le retourne et le noie.

Ses poumons, abruptement, semblent ne plus savoir fonctionner tout seuls. Son coeur lui, bat si fort que le sang qui pulse dans ses veine lui donne la migraine et menace de l'assommer.

Son estomacs a l'air de peser deux kilos de plus dans son ventre. Et puis ses yeux… Des feu-follets noirs l'empêchent d'y voir clair.

Pourtant…. _Pourtant…_

Pourtant il discerne bien désormais le corps près du Colonel Rhode. Ses sens exacerbés lui permettent même trop bien de comprendre.

Il voit, avec horreur, les cheveux châtains clairsemés de mèches grises poisseux de sueur et de sang. Il voit les épaules larges complètement lâches. Il voit le visage où le temps a creusé des rides. Peter aime ces rides ! Il y'a celles autour des yeux, ce sont celles des rires lorsque les paupières se ferment ! Il y'a celle autour de la bouche, celles-ci ce sont celles du sourire ! Et puis celles du front parce que Peter sait aussi ce que c'est que d'être inquiet. Ce visage que Peter à appris a aimer, que Peter _aime_! Qu'il a l'habitude de tracer du bout des doigts parfois. Ce visage, il l'a craint aussi, lorsque la colère animait d'un feu ardent ces yeux marrons et creusait une ride du lion qui n'a jamais porté si bien son nom.

Et ces yeux que Peter aime tant. Ces yeux que la vie a choisi de teinter d'ambre et de noisette. Ces yeux que Peter a vu tour à tour ornés d'amour ou assombris de rage. Voilés d'inquiétude ou éclatant de malice. Ces yeux là, pour qui Peter aurait tout fait, a déjà tout fait ! Ces yeux tour à tour froid ou chaleureux, subitement, Peter n'en voit plus l'éclat. Son souffle se perd quelque part dans sa poitrine.

Ces yeux sont ternes et voilés. Il n'y a rien dans ces yeux se dit Peter avec épouvante. _Plus rien._ Peter s'avance doucement. Ses jambes le portent, il se demande vaguement encore comment.

 _Ces yeux… Ses yeux !_ Hurle une voix en lui dont il ignore la provenance. _Ses yeux._ Mais la voix perd de sa force, de sa puissance. Ce n'est plus qu'une toute petite voix, timide et désemparée. Démunie. _Ses yeux…_

Peter remarque à peine les lèvres pâles rougies de sang. Il ne remarque pas non plus les mains rigides ni le torse affaissé. Il ne remarque plus rien.

Il ne voit que ces yeux qui eux ne voient plus. Ne _le_ voient plus. Ne le verront plus jamais. Ne verront plus jamais rien. Ils ne verront plus aucun matin ni aucun crépuscule. Ces yeux grands ouverts et pourtant fermés à jamais sur le monde.

Peter se penche sur ce corps qu'il connait et qui lui semble si étranger soudainement. C'est un visage qu'il a vu mille fois, qu'il a aimé mille fois. Mais il ne le reconnait plus. C'est un visage de poupée de chiffon. De mannequin de cire. Une effigie d'une personne qu'il connait ou qu'il a connue. Ce n'est pas … Non ce n'est pas… Il passe un doigt tremblant sur le front pâle et soulève une boucle châtain.

 _Tony ?_

Et brusquement, rien n'a de sens. Rien n'a de sens. Il se relève et … non. _Rien n'a de sens._

Peter est là sans être là. Autour de lui le monde tourne à une vitesse entêtante, les figures se succèdent dans un imbroglio de couleurs et de visages qu'il n'arrive plus à reconnaitre. Des yeux, marrons, verts, bleus. Des cheveux, brun, roux, blonds. Des voix, hystériques ou peinées. Peter lui, ne peut plus rien discerner. Sauf… _La peinture du rebord de la fenêtre qui se décolle._

* * *

Voilà ! Wouah, c'était assez intense non ? J'espère que ça vous a plut ! A bientôt,

Votre serviteur,

Karnage.


End file.
